Have It on Photo
Have It on Photo is a season 116 episode of HTFF and a Sakura Festival special. Plot There is a sakura festival happening at the park and some tree friends are enjoying the scenery while others are having picnic. Foto is flying towards the park with her camera. She sees many perfect scenes that she wants to take pictures of. She tries to take a picture of one tree until Snapshot appears and blocks it. Snapshot takes the picture of it with a huge flash before walking away. Foto is blinded for few seconds and tries to fly away, only to hit the branch. The branch breaks and falls, then slices through Daisy's head below it. Foto wakes up and recovers from the camera flash. She wants to continue her photography again and find perfect places for a picture. She finds Lain playing around the falling petals. Foto is about to take a picture again until Snapshot reappears with a huge flash. Foto manages to close her eyes, but not Lain. The blinded Lain pounces toward Foto but she manages to avoid her. Lain ends up hitting and smashing Softy in half before splashing into a lake. Before Snapshot can walk away, Foto grabs his camera and tries to fix his flash. Snapshot is trying to get his camera back but cannot reach the flying Foto. She gives his camera back to him and Snapshot tests his camera again, revealing that the flash has been fixed. Foto flies away from the area while Snapshot is back taking pictures. Foto is seen trying to take a picture of Hokahoka and Senbei at the picnic but she sees Snapshot's behind. Foto tries to tell him to move away but Snapshot is too busy taking pictures of random stuff. Snapshot later walks in front of Foto and blocks her. Foto seems to have enough of Snapshot and takes his camera before throwing it away. The camera hits a tree, then hits Hokahoka's head, pushing her head into a kettle of hot tea. Senbei is trying to help her but ends up blowing fire into her. Snapshot is now trying to get his camera back while Foto flies away from the picnic. Foto is annoyed that she cannot get enough good pictures during the festival. She later sees that Yuna is looking gracefully at the sidewalk with her umbrella and falling petals. Parri is seen following her from behind and cooling her with her paper fan. Foto asks if Yuna would like her picture taken and Yuna accepts it. Before that, though, Yuna asks Parri for his mirror but Parri is too busy looking at his reflection. Meanwhile, Snapshot reappears and is still chasing his camera. Yuna grabs the mirror from Parri and asks him to keep waving the fan. Her flirtatious act makes Parri no longer mind about her orders. Before they can notice, the camera hits Yuna at the back of her head and causes her face to smash into the mirror. She screams in pain and accidentally impales Parri with her umbrella. The paper fan from Parri ends up thrown and slices Yuna in half. Snapshot gets his camera back until he gets tripped by the blood, accidentally throwing his camera again, which lands into Foto's hand, destroying her camera. Snapshot sees that his camera is now in Foto's hands and tries to chase her. Foto no longer has any options at the moment and tries to fly away. Snapshot manages to grab her feet, causing Foto's flight to become unstable. Kitty Kat is seen making a kite before playing with the ribbons along with some kittens around her. Snapshot hits them and gets tangled by the ribbons. He still holds Foto but the ribbons that are tied around him get pulled by the felines, slicing him to pieces. Foto is relieved until she finds out that her wings were torn off by Snapshot, causing her to land straight into a stone lantern. The festival is still happening and Kitty Kat is seen lighting one of the stone lanterns, unaware of Foto's body inside it. Tokio appears to take a picture of Kitty Kat with the kittens near the lantern with Snapshot's camera, ending the episode. Moral "Taking pictures is savoring life intensely, every second." Deaths *Daisy's head is sliced by a branch. *Softy is smashed in half. *Lain is drowned. (debatable) *Hokahoka's head is burned off. *Parri is impaled by Yuna's umbrella. *Yuna is sliced in half by her fan. *Snapshot is sliced to pieces. *Foto ends up squeezed into the stone lantern. Injuries *Hokahoka's head is impaled by the broken kettle and burned by hot tea. *Yuna's face is impaled by the broken mirror. *Foto's wings are ripped off. Trivia *This episode is a Sakura Festival special and was originally planned to be released on the first day of the festival. *Daisy's death is similar to Lammy's fate in "All Work and No Play". *This marks Senbei's debut. Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes